


Meeting An Angel

by Bluebird4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Angels Are Watching Over You, Cute, Cute Castiel, Cute Dean, Dean Has Powers, Elementary School, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Innocence, Kid Fic, Kids, M/M, Nonromance, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebird4/pseuds/Bluebird4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can read information off of minds ,but when he comes across a kid who he can't read he gets curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting An Angel

Looking around class I begun to read everybody's name in their head. There was the teacher named Leya Quinn. Then the  students like Ashley, Brian, Benjamin, Jessica, Ruby, and...... that one kid. 

When I tried reading his head there was nothing but blinding light. It was empty and it hurt my head a little trying to get past that. Not being able to travel inside his mind I pout and set my bat man backpack down next to my seat. 

That kid, whom I don't know his name because his head is blank, sits next to me and smiles shyly. Since I couldn't read his name I stick my tongue out and ignore him by looking out the door. When I turn my head to him again he was gone. Confused I looked around but he wasn't anywhere in sight. Just some wierd girly bumble bee backpack.

Whatever. Finally the bell rang and the teacher started role call. It took some time and since my name was last I waited as I read a girls mind. She was excited about going to the park after school and getting icecream. Lucky. 

" Castiel Novak?"

Suddenly a small whisper appeared next to me. 

"Here."

Jumping I look to my side and sure enough was that strange kid. How did he do that? Paying closer attention, I look at his face. He had blue, blue eyes which stared back with a blush. Trying again to read his mind, all I got was white light everywhere with no information, no memories and no thoughts.  

"Why can't I read your name?"

Frowning the blue eyed boy looks at me with confusion clear on his face. 

"Either because my name isnt written down where you can see it, your dyslexic, or my name is too difficult to read for you. But don't worry, my name is too hard for a lot of people. "

Ignoring the other reasons, I focus on the one word I didn't understand.

"What's dylex?"

"Its pronounced dis-lek-sic. It means you can't read because the words look funny to you."

I wasn't dyslexic! It was because he had a dumb, stupid head that only had light. Defending myself, I stick my tongue out and cross my arms.

"I'm not dyslexic! And thats not the reason I can't read your head."

"My head?"

I nodd as he rubs his forehead and checks his hand. Looking up, confusion filled his face even more, "do I have something written on my face?"

Face palming I look at him and start talking slowly. "I'm saying that I can't read your mind because its full of nothing but white light."

Even though I explained it clearly he didn't let down his confused face. 

"You can read minds?"

"Yeah. Cool huh."

Nodding he started to look excited as he looked around and got closer. 

"Yeah! Can I tell you a secret?"

Nodding I wait for something cool. "I can vanish."

"Vanish?"

"Yeah. I can disappear and reappear."

I didn't believe him. He was just saying that because he wanted to be cool and have powers like me.

"You're a liar."

"No I'm  not. Let me prove it." Looking around once more he closes his eyes and wrinkled his nose. Finally, after watching him look like he needed to poop, he started to disappear. And when he was gone I wave my hand front of me in disbelief.

"Ow! I'm still here! You hit me."

Appearing once more he held his cheek, looking at me accusingly. Giving him a cheeky smile I apologize. Finally he let go of his cheek and held out his hand with his pinky stuck up.

"Promise you won't tell."

I thought about it and finally took his pinky with mine. I wouldn't want him to tell my secret so I nodded as we shook our hands. Finally when the bell rang for lunch and recess we hung out.

"So then why can't you read my mind?"

"I don't know. I tried but it won't work."

"Well then what do you see when you try to?"

"I told you already! All I see is light. White light. I don't know why though."

He nods in understanding as if he somehow knew.

"I think I know why."

"Really? Why?"

"My mom says that my soul is bright and full of grace because I'm one of God's little angels and that anyone who meets me will see it."

I frowned as I looked at him. That was the dumbest thing ever.

"You're not an angel. My mom says that angels will always watch over me and my brother Sammy."

He frowned too as we both tried to make sense of what our moms said. Finally he spoke up "Maybe there are different types of angels."

"I guess. But angels have wings and you don't."

He thought about again. "Well I can turn invisible so maybe my wings are stuck like that and that's why we can't see them." 

That made sense. Finally happy with his answers, I smile at him. "Cool. So you're an angel?"

"Mhm. I promise, you can ask my mom."

"Ok then. I believe you."

Finally when school was over I told my mom about the new angel in school even  though I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone. Mom was happy to know that there was an angel at school and wanted to meet his mom. Sammy was excited too and I would have been lying if I said I wasn't. I had an angel of my own after all and that was cool. 


End file.
